icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
ILook Alike
iLook Alike '''(originally titled '''iGo to the MMA Fight) is the 14th episode of the second season of iCarly and the 39th episode overall. Plot Carly, Sam and Freddie are thrilled when they get invited backstage to a mixed martial arts arena to do an iCarly bit filmed backstage. However, Spencer (who builds a large version of a Newton's Cradle using bowling balls), and Mrs. Benson refuse to let them go making Spencer act more strict and responsible. Upset by this, they set up a risky scheme to sneak out by hiring some lookalikes to fool Spencer into thinking they are still there. They provide them with 200 responses they taped previously on the laptop which they use when Spencer comes up. Spencer finds out, however, and follows them to the MMA match, where he gets thrown into a table by iCarly´s guest star, MMA fighter Jackson Colt. After this, they go home to wrap up the webcast while Spencer slowly recovers from his brutal toss. At the very end, he says Carly is grounded for 2 weeks making him more responsible, although he soon forgets about it when he sees Jackson Colt dancing with the Bra Who Tells Ghost Stories. Trivia *This episode reveals that Carly can be a bit spoiled and bratty whenever she doesn't get what she wants which Spencer, her parents, and Granddad Shay don't like about her and grounds her. The second episode where this was shown was in iDate a Bad Boy similar to Spencer grounding her. It means that Spencer grounds Carly for the first time to show his parents that he's acting mature. *The character of Carter Ford, the boy who had his basketball stolen out of his locker by Sam, was probably named after two former U.S. presidents, Jimmy Carter and Gerald Ford. *This is the one of the two times a Sam "clone" was seen. The second is Melanie seen in iTwins. *The iCarly lookalikes are never named. *Doctor Doty, the doctor who re-attaches the man's ear at the MMA fight, is actually George Doty IV. He was also in Drake & Josh episode "Football" and was referenced to in Victorious episode "Freak the Freak Out." *Carly wears the same shirt later in iTake on Dingo, but not the same vest. *Gabriel Basso, the actor who plays "fake Freddie" is the real-life brother of Alexandria Basso who played Sabrina in iBeat the Heat, and the girl who knocks over Freddie's drink in iTwins. *The skit "Great Moments in Kid History" is featured in this episode. Goofs *In the scene where Jackson Colt threw the other guy at the table, it broke, but when he threw Spencer, it is the same table, and is back to normal. *Why would the lookalikes leave the key near the entrance? Even if it was hidden, they should have kept it with them so Spencer wouldn't be able to get a hold of it. *When Carly, Sam, Freddie and Jackson Colt bend down to pick Spencer from the floor Spencer's arm is raised, although he is knocked unconscious. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Sam: I have to meet Jackson Colt! He's got this one move called the "shoulder crunch," and I need to learn how to do it! Carly: Yeah, I bet he could teach you all kinds of new ways to hurt people. Sam: I know! Freddie: '''Man, if we get to interview Jackson Colt on iCarly, it's be the coolest thing we ever-- '''Spencer: himself in the face with purple spray paint Can someone bring me a tissue? Carly: You guys, we have to do iCarly from that MMA fight. Freddie: My mom won't let me go! Sam: Yeah, no offense, Freddie, but your mom is horrible! Freddie: sarcastically How could I be offended by that? Carly: Can we just try to figure something out? Sam: What if Freddie's mom had a little…accident? Freddie: What!? Sam:'' Grins My uncle Carmine? '''Carly:' We're not paying your uncle Carmine to hurt Freddie's mom! Sam: Well, he's not gonna do it for free! Carly: We wanna do an interview for iCarly backstage at a Mixed Martial Arts fight. Sam: …and Freddie's freakish mother won't let him go. Freddie: 'What do you say about her when I'm ''not in the room?! '''Carly: Will you just talk to Mrs. Benson, and try to change her mind? Spencer: I don't know if that's such a good idea. Carly: '''Come on, the worst she can do is say no. '''Spencer: Right, but…okay, you're not gonna love hearing this, but I kind of agree with her. Carly: Huh? Spencer: I don't want you going to that fight either. Carly: to Sam and Freddie then turns back to Spencer and chuckles You're kidding, right? Spencer: No, I'm serious. Carly: '''Spencer! his smoothie '''Spencer: Look, I've seen those MMA fights; they can get really rough. I don't think it's a place for kids. Carly: Okay, when did you suddenly turn uncool!? Spencer: Uh, when did you turn into a little baby who yells at me the first time she doesn't get what she wants? Carly: '''Right when you stop giving me what I want! '''Fake Sam: Hey, when did Freddie start looking so hot? Sam: Okay, this chick is nothing like me! Carly: Oh, come on, you guys could be sisters! Sam: the fake Sam You ever been arrested? Fake Sam: No. Sam: We cannot be related. Fake Sam: 'Eew, fighting so icky! '''Sam: '''Boy, how can we look alike?! '''Freddie: 'speaking in microphone Test, one two, check check. I looove you Carly, I looove you! '''Spencer: in on the fake iCarly cast Holy similar!!!! Spencer: Alright, don't try to intimidate me! I am a citizen of Seattle, and I'm taking these kids home right now because I told 'em-- Colt grabs Spencer Oh God, I'm afraid! Spencer: the couch, waking up after recovering from a brutal toss against a wall Ugh, I mean it Carly! You're grounded for two…two weeks! iCarly on the computer featuring Jackson Colt Why is Jackson Colt dancing with a bra? Category:Season 2 214 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Goofs Category:Images